Peddie: A Love Story
by purpledreams246
Summary: this is a bunch of peddie one shots im trying to do things that are unique hope you ready and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Peddie one-shot day

Title: Chocolate cake

Patricia's p.o.v : " ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm" i moan as i stick my fork into an amazing piece of chocolate cake

" hey yacker, what's got you so...well like that" eddie says as he sits by me

" this cake, ohhhhh it's to die for" i say as i look at eddie

"uh, patricia its just cake, it's not worth killing yourself over" eddie says as he looks at me

" thats because you haven't tried it" i say as i cut a piece for him

" i don't really like chocolate cake" eddie says he turns his head

" oh, don't be such a baby, just try it i guarantee, you'll love it" i say as i feed him the piece of chocolate cake

" uh, wow, um this is really good" eddie says with a shocked face

" i know right" i say as i look at him

" um, come to think of it, you smell really good yacker" eddie says as he starts kissing my neck

" eddie" i say as i get up

" what, no one is looking" eddie says as he smiles at me

" but thats not an excuse to start kissing me out of nowhere"

" then when is the right excuse" eddie says as he gets up and pins me up against the wall

" okay, slimeball, what's with you, it's like once you eat a piece of the cake, you..."

my words were interrupted when eddie stuck his tongue in my mouth, at first i'm a little uneasy about eddie's sudden burst of sexsual arousal but then i give in.

eddie then sits me up on the kitchen counter and begins kissing me. his hands start to roam around my thighs he starts to rub and squeeze them which causes me to let out a small moan

" eddie" i say in between pecks

" yeah" he says as he tries to catch his breath

" this isn't the best place to you know "do it" what if someone see's us" i say as i get off the kitchen counter"

" i don't care, let them" eddie says as he pulls me in closer and goes in for a deep kiss

" wait, something's not right, i say as i pull away from his embrace"

" what do you mean, i feel fine" eddie says as he wraps his arms around my waist

" maybe it has something to do with this cake" i say as i pick the cake up

" NOOOOOOOO, DON'T THROW THE CAKE OUT" eddie says as he lets go of me and takes the cake out of my hand

"EDDIE !" i say as i look at him

" this cake is amazing, it's like magic" eddie says as he take the cake with him to his room

" You're seriously choosing, a piece of chocolate cake over me" i yell as i follow him

" yup, night yacker" eddie says as he smiles at the cake while closing the door

" un fucking believable" i say as i throw my hands up in disbelief and go to my room


	2. Valentines day

Valentines Day

Patricia's p.o.v : "ugh, today is one of my most aggravating, cheesiest, and commercialized days of the year, yup you guessed it, it's valentines day, a day where sappy love cards, and boxes of chocolates are acceptable, and i hate every minuet of it, so to express my hate for this horrific holiday, i'm wearing ALL black, slimeball shouldn't have anything planned for me, he knows how i get around this time, plus i have to look after joy, poor girl actually cares about valentines day, neither the less, as the awesome best friend i am, i'll be by her side.

"joy" i say as i walk into her room

"oh..hey" joy says as she wipes her nose

" what's the matter" i say as i walk over to her

" fabian...no, I mean fabina..are snogging it up out there and i can't take it, am i that undesirable that no one will like me" joy says as she puts her face on her pillow

"no joy, you're not" i say as i touch her shoulder

" give me a sec joy, i'll be right back

" oh don't you too look lovely" i say as i walk into a fabina makeout session

" p...p...p...p..patricia" fabian says as he looks at me

" What" i say as i cross my arms

" what's the..."

" look you guys...joy doesn't have a valentine or whatever, so could you please try not to display pda around her today, ugh now that i think about it, don't do it around me either" i say as i leave the room with a disgusted look on my face

" problem solved" i say as i walk back into joy's room

" now...come on it's time to get out of your funck, trudy made chocolate chip pancakes, you're favorite,"

" i guess we can..."

" great, i'm starving" i say as i grab joy's arm and take her down stairs to the kitchen

" morning everyone" me and joy say as we sit down

" Morning yacker" eddie says as he smiles at me

" Morning slimeball" i say as i put a stack of pancakes on my plate

" um...patricia...you're wearing an a lot of black today, did someone die" jerome says as he looks at me

"NO, why would you think that" i says as i put a piece of pancake in my mouth

"so patricia, eddie" mara ask as she smiles at us

" do you to have anything planned for valentines day, me and jerome are having a romantic picnic, what are you guys doing" mara say as she takes a sip out of her OJ

me and eddie both look at each other, from the moment we do, we bust out laughing

"what's so funny, did i say somthing wrong" mara says as she looks at us

" Mara, ohhh you are hilarious" me and both eddie says barely able to keep our eyes open

" what...i don't"

" me and eddie don't celebrate valentines day" i say while i continue to eat my pancakes

" but why not" mara says with a worried face

" it's not our thing" eddie says as he gulps down his grape juice

"seriously, you don't celebrate valentines day," mara says as she sits up fascinated in our reasons to why we don't celebrate valentines day

" Nope" we says as we look at mara

" wow" mara says with a shocked face

" yup, oh joy, we should get going" i say as i get up

" yeah, plus im sure fabina will be here any minuet coupling it up" joy says as she grabs her things

" JOY" i say as i give her a stern look

" what" joy says as she looks at me

" stop talking about fabina, today they don't exist, now lets go" i say as we join arms

" fine" joy says as he walk out the house

" patricia" joy says as we walk

" yeah"

" were you and eddie serious with all that we don't celebrate valentine day stuff"

" yeah, why wouldn't we be" i say as i look at her

" i don't know, i just thought you to would be secretly into that stuff"

" no way...slimeball doesn't have a romantic bone in his body on valentines day, and neither do i, we usually just watch comedy movies" i say as i flip my hair

" ohh, do you think i could join in" joy says as she looks at me

" of course you can joy , the more the merrier" i say as i smile at her

" thanks patricia" joy says as she smiles at me

" your welcome" i say as we walk to our lockers

" _attention students, grab that special someone, to tonight's valentines day dance, at 6:00 pm" _ says in the intercom

" ha, as if anyone would go to that" eddie says as he walks up to me

" i know right, how lame would that be," i say as smile at him

" so, change in plans, joy will be joining up for our comedy movie night" i say as i close my locker

" cool" eddie says as he smiles at me

" hey guys," nina and fabian say as they walk up to us hand in hand

" ugh, guys seriously, with the hands" i say as i look at them

" what, it's valentines day, anything goes" nina says as she kisses fabian on the cheek

" gross" me and eddie both say

" oh..and what about you too" nina says as she looks as us

"NOT, celebrating, thank you very much" i say as i cross my arms

" really, i..."

" as much as i would like to chat it up with fabina i really gotta go, oh joy wait for me" i say as catch up to her

" thanks, again" joy says as we take our seats for class, for a very long boring day

" yup" i say as i put my head down, ready for what today has to offer


	3. A study break

Study Break

Patricia's p.o.v : " Home work, test, quizzes, and everything in between, why do you exist, seriously, will i need to know algebraic expression in life, or even the stages of mitosis, uhhh no i don't think so. like i would ever go up to a cash register and say hi can i have y-15=30 amount of dollars. nooo i'd sound like a fruit loop, anyways enough of the talking i have to get to work, i'm having a study date with slimeball, yeah this should turn out just fine NOT... "

" yacker" eddie says as he touches my shoulder.

" What, do you want, can't you see i'm doing something important" i say as i roll my eyes at eddie and put my attention back into my school books

" Did, you forget about our study date" eddie says eagerly as he throws his hands up in frustration

" no...i never forget eddie, remember that" i say as i shoot him a stern look

" don't i know it, look are we still on, or not my books are right in the other room" eddie says as he looks at me with puppy dog eyes

" yes...yes... calm down, just give me one second and...yup i'm ready" i say as i suddenly jump up from my chair, as we make our way to his room

" uhhh, this hardly looks like a study date" i say as i walk into eddie's room. the lights are dimmed with cinnamon candles along with a purple cloth on the floor

" What is this, i thought we were on a study date" i say as i look at eddie

" yeah, but i figured for a more romantic setting, we could make this more into a date rather than a studying date" eddie says as he closes the door

" Eddie, the word study date, has the word STUDY, not just date " i say as i huff in frustration while i cross my arms

" yacker come on, you've had your head in that book for hours, if they gave you a test on the book alone, i know you would ace it, you need a break, so sit over here" eddie says as he guides me to the bed

" uh., no i'm not..." my words were interrupted when eddie kissed me making me melt by his touch

" please, just stay" eddie whispers in my ear

" okay" i say as i smile at him

" you want something to drink" eddie says as he pulls out a bottle of sparkling apple cider

" seriously, sparkling apple cider, you know that's my favorite" i say as i smile at him

" i know, thats why i got it," eddie says as he grabs the 2 tall glasses on his desk

" should we start with a toast" i say as i smile at him

" absolutely" eddie says as he pours the cider in the glasses

" here's to taking a break" i say as i raise my glass up to meet his

" cheers" eddie says as our glasses clink causing a smile to form around the corners of my mouth

" cheers" i say as i take a sip of my sparkling cider

" ohhh, i also have crepe's if you want " eddie says as he shows me the plate of sweet concoction

" i've never had one, i'll have a taste" i say as i grab the flakey treat

" these are amazing, do they come in different flavors" i say as i bite it

" yeah" eddie says as he takes one

" the cream inside is insanely good" i say as i take another bite

" i know right" eddie says as he eats his in 2 bites

" ohhh" i say as i take another sip of my apple cider

" oh yeah..these have just become one of my favorite desserts" i say as i lick the cream off fingers

" yacker you got a bit of cream right there..." eddie says as he takes his thumb and swipes it across my lips to get the cream off. as our eyes meet i felt a burning sensation building up, it started in the pit of my stomach and rose up...yup, i was officially nervous

" yacker, you okay" eddie says as he looks at me

" yuh...yuh...yuh...yeah, why wouldn't i be" i say as i look on the floor

" i don't know you look kinda...wait are you nervous" eddie says as a grin begins to form

" NO" i say as i give him a stern look

" Ha...you are, thats rich" eddie says as he begins laughing

" shut it slimeball, as if you were never nervous before, i don't want to get all mushy on you but thanks" i say as i smile at him

" for what" eddie says as he smiles at him

" getting me out of my studies, yeah" i say as i look at him

" no problem yacker" eddie says as he kisses me

" night" i say as i get up

" night" eddie says as he gives me one last peck on the lips


	4. Depend scars

Deepend Scars

Patricia's p.o.v : " um...so yeah, i use to be a cutter, shocking i know, if i saw anyone else i would call them a fruit loop for being insane, but...i guess i can't, it started, last year, the wounds heals, and there scars now but yeah...i just started to get really depressed and one thing let to another, and i started to cut, it helped it got rid of most my pain but i couldn't ignore the fact, my problems were still there, they weren't going away due to the fact that i;ve been cutting my self, um...i usually used scissors, if i was lucky i would grab a knife. and...well you know the rest, um i haven't told eddie, and i hope he never finds out he's never seen me in that type of state, i...just don't want to go through it all again"

" yacker:" eddie says as he bust through my room

"DON'T YOU KNOCK" i say as i give him a stern look

" sorry, i..." eddie says as he looks at me

" it's okay...hey can you pass me that, shirt" i say as i quickly cover the scars on my arm

" yup" eddie says as he tosses it to me

" thanks, um we should get going" i say as i put the shirt in the closet and walk out with him

" yeah" eddie says as he touches my shoulder

" ouch" i say as i move away from him

" you okay, yacker" eddie says he looks at me with concern

" yeah...uh hey um...i forgot i have a really big test in chemistry today, i need to get my books, catch you at school" i say as i walk away from him

" sure...latter" eddie says with a confused

" yeah" i say as i walk out of anubis house. _" Why happened back there, he barely touched me, i should have healed by now" _i think to myself as i walk to school

Eddie's p.o.v : " okay, was it just me or was yacker acting extremely strange, even for her, i need to get to the bottom of this" i think to myself as i walk into breakfast

" ohh, joy can i talk you for a moment" i say as i grab her arm

" sure what is it" joy says as she smiles at me

" um, patricia, she acted really weird just now" i say as i point at the door

" How weird" joy says with a concerned look on her face

" well first she skipped breakfast, when i touched her she backed away from me and said she had to go to school early because of a chemistry test this morning" i say as i look at joy

" yeah, that weird, patricia never studies, willingly" joy says as she looks at me

" i know, i was hoping you know what's going on with her" i say desperate for answers

" well, she...no she said she stopped that" joy says as she shakes her head

" What, she stopped doing what" i say eagerly

" nothing...she" joy says as she goes into to patricia's room, and i follow her

" do you see anything sharp, scissors, box cutter, a knife" joy says as she looks around

" NO,joy what the hell are you talking about, what's going on" i say as i look at her

' look, what i'm about to tell you, take it to your grave" joy says as she keeps looking around for any sharp things

" WHAT, why, what's happening with patricia, is she okay" i say as i look at joy like she's crazy

" for her sake i hope so" joy says as she closes the door

" okay...what," i say now completely confused

" Eddie, patricia use to be a cutter" joy says as she looks at me

" what's a cutter" i say as i look at joy

" Wow, you really are an idiot, a cutter is someone who cuts him or herself with shap objects like knife's, scissors anything sharp they can get there hands on , it can start from really bad depression, but it can get way worse, one time she's um...she cut really deep, and she had to be sent to the hospital" joy says as she looks at me

" oh my god, is...is...she still doing this" i say as i look at her

" No eddie, hints the word use to...but if the way you described her behavior today is true you need to find her now" joy says as she looks at me

" Thanks, joy" i say as i smile at her

" yeah, anytime" joy says as she smiles back " now hurry" joy says as she motions for me to go

" right" i say as i run out of joy's room and rush to the school

STORY BREAK

Eddie's p.o.v : " Patricia, patricia" i yell as i run to her locker where she was not there

" Crap, she better be in the lounge" i say as i run to the longe. and of course she's not there

" Crap. where is she" i say as run over to the bathroom

" well, ive always wanted to go into the girls bathroom" i say sarcastically as i quickly run in the bathroom

Patricia's p.o.v : "uhhhh" i say quietly as i take a small knife and run it across my skin

" Patricia" eddie says as he bust through the bathroom

" What are you doing, Get out the girls bathroom" i say as i yell at him

" What the hell are you doing" eddie says as he takes the knife from my hand

"EDDIE, GIVE IT BACK" i yell as i look at him

" NO, are you insane, what the hell are you doing cutting your self" eddie says as he takes the knife and throws it the garbage

" Joy told you didn't she" i say as i look at him

" yeah, what the hell are you thinking" eddie says as he grabs my arm and pulls up my sleeve

" Ouch" i say as i give him a stern look

" oh, god" eddie says as he see's my scars going up and down my arm

" Whatever" i say as i look at him

" no, not whatever, how long were you planning on keeping this from me" eddie says as he looks at me

" i don't know, a while" i say as i retrive my arm back

" Joy told me you were done with this, were you lying to her" eddie says with anger in his voice

" No, i am done" i say as i look at him

" didn't look like it from here" eddie says as he gives me a stern look

" i am done, i just like to keep it with me, the knife just incase i feel the urge, it's not a big deal, i hardly feel the urge anymore so" i say as i look in eddie eyes

" patricia, it is a big deal, what if that urge gets stronger and you want to cut yourself even more"

" it won't i promise, i know how to control it" i say as i look at him

" are you insane, you're not doing this ever again, im not letting you out of my sight patricia" eddie says as he leads me out the bathroom

" eddie...i" just then eddie kisses me, making my heart melt, then hugs me

" don't ever scare me like that ever again, whatever is going on you can tell me, especially if it's something serious, i want you alive and well, not dead, who wants a dead girlfriend" eddie says sarcastically to lighten up the mood

" yeah...you won't get rid of me that easy" i say as i smile in his embrace


	5. Technology swap

Technology swap

Patricia's p.o.v :" Ms, Denby is insane if she thinks i'm giving all of my electronics to eddie, she says we need trust but the last time i checked this was a business ed class not a couples console class, which by the way would be horrible, as if denby could give advice on relationships her outtake on them are completely screwed up, i know that i have nothing to hide from Eddie and i hope it's the same for him...who am i kidding like i would ever trust eddie completely, UGHHH this is going to be very interesting

"give it here" eddie says as he smiles at me

" ugh, you're enjoying this aren't you" i say as we switch electronics

" yeacker, of course i'm not, im shocked that you think that" eddie says sarcastically as he begins to laugh

"Shut it weasle " i say as l hit him on his shoulder

" yeah, thanks for the sympathy yacker, i'm totally feeling the love" eddie says sarcastically, as he gives me a stern look

" ugh, whatever, what's your password" i say completely disgusted with him

" you" eddie says as he smiles at me

" what do you mean me" i say as i look at him confused

" it's your name,"

" okay...gonna go on a whim here and say you used my nickname, instead of using my actual name" i say as i raise my eyebrow

" yacker you know me so well" eddie says as he smile at me

"HA...wish i didn't" i say as i roll my eyes

" whatever, what's your password" eddie says as he looks at me

" uh...not you're name if thats you were thinking" i say as i smile at him

" right," eddie says as he puts his hand through his hair

" ill put it in" i say as i type figuariously on my keyboard

" here" i say as i give it to him

" thanks" eddie says as he walks into his room

" yup" i say as i sit on the couch and look on his computer. when i log on i see a he had a picture of us sitting on a green bench with his arm around my shoulder and me wearing a short black dress with his sweater on me

" my legs look really good in this" i say to myself as i smile at the picture

" wonder what other pictures he has of us" i say as i click on the file with the words pictures on it . when i click on the pictures i see a blonde girl with her arms around eddie

" WHAT" i say as i look at his other pictures

" who is this" i say to myself as i scroll down and look at other pictures. it's her again but this time eddie has his arm around her waist, and she is smiling at him

" ohhhh, he is so dead" i say as i slam the computer down and walk over to eddie's room

Eddie's p.o.v : " lets see what yacker has on her computer" i say deviously as smile at her wallpaper it;s her joy, and fabian, she looks a bit young in this so i'm assuming it was taken 2 years ago, before i got here, Ha...she use to have purple and green highlights, not her color" i say as i laugh at the picture

BEEP, BEEP patricia phone rings, when i pick up the phone it's a name i don't recognize,

" who's pete" i say as i look at the name in confusion

" nah...ill answer it" i say as i slime

" who is this" i say with a eager tone

" pete, who are you, and why do you have patricia's phone" the guy says with a bit of confusion in his voice

" woah, buddy i'll ask the question" i say

" uhh...okay, but i really need to patricia, if you know her i..."

" Ha...do i, she's my girlfriend" i say with pride in my voice

" ohh, really i didn't know trish had a boyfriend" pete says with a bit of disappointments

" well now you do, what do you want" i say now with a bit of anger in my voice

" you know what...nevermind, just tell trish i'll call her latter" pete says as he ends the phone call

" not really" i say as i continue to look on patricia's laptop

Patricia's p.o.v : " EDDIE" i say as i bang on the door

" what" eddie says as he opens the door to let me in

" WHO IS SHE" i say as i take his computer and slam it on the desk

" uhh, have a bit of respect for other people's property yacker" eddie says as he takes his laptop

" ugh, whatever, who is she" i say as i cross my arms

" okay...what are you talking about patricia" eddie says as he looks at me

" oh, don't act stupid eddie, you have a picture of a blond girl on your computer, who is she" i say as i say with anger in voice

" i should ask the same thing yacker" eddie says as he gets up, ready for a fight,

" what are you talking about" i say as i look at him

" a guy named pete, yeah he called, said he wanted to talk to you, what's that about" Eddie says with anger in his voice

" Why did you talk to him, who i talk to is none of your business, so butt out" i say as i walk closer to him

" i think it is my business, yacker, you're my girlfriend , you're not supposed to keep secrets from me" eddie says as he throws his hands up in frustration

" i'm not keeping secrets you, pete's a family friend" i say as i yell

" ohhhh, thats okay then" eddie says as he smiles at me

" ugh, seriously eddie, who did you think he was" i say as huff in frustration

" i don't know, an old flame maybe" eddie says as he looks at me

" you're an idiot" i say as i glare at him

" whatever, i had my suspicions, can you blame me" eddie says as he looks at me

" you're not off the hook yet, who's that girl" i say as i look at him

" She's my..." eddie says as he looks around the room

" Cat got your tongue, TALK" i say angrily

" okay, okay, she's my ex" eddie says as he looks at me

" ugh, you're disgusting, why do you have pictures of your ex- girlfriend" now furious

" guess i didn't delete them all, which i thought i did, but obviously i didn't, i can't stand to even look at her face" eddie says looking nauseous

" oh please, like i believe that, why can't you be honest, what just say you're cheating on me...say that...that you...don't feel the same..." my words got interrupted when eddie suddenly kissed me passionately making all my worries fade away he then break the kiss and looks in my eyes

" patricia, listen very closely, i would Never cheat on you, i would be insanely stupid to, im telling the truth, those pictures mean nothing to me, i didn't even know i still had them on my computer, infact you can delete them i don't care, just please believe me" eddie whispers. as he looks into my eyes, i can tell he's telling the truth, eddie's a lot of things but not a cheater

" okay, i believe you" i say as i look at him. just then eddie does something i didn't expect. and hugs me, my heart starts to beat faster, as he pulls me closer, he's never hug me before so i don't know how to react. so i just hug back...


	6. Sick

Sick

Patricia's p.o.v : "ugh, i'm so exhausted, and plus it's raining, i just feel like sleeping, and forgetting about everything" i say to myself as i put my sweater on and put the hood over my head as i lay my head on the desk

" yacker" eddie says as he walks over to me

" yeah, what" i say as i shoot my head up to get a look at him

" you okay" eddie says as he takes his seat by me

" not really, ugh im soooo tired, i don't feel good" i says as i put my head back on the desk

" well, no wonder you skipped breakfast, which you know is the most important, meal of the day" eddie says as he lays his hand on my back and rubs it in circular motion

" yeah, yeah whatever" i say silently

" why did you come to school today, if you didn't feel well" eddie says as he pulls me closer to him

" i was forced to, one more absence and i was going to get detention" i say as lift my head to see his face

" ill talk to my dad if you want, get him to excuse the absences" eddie says as he looks at me in eyes

" no...no...no...im not using the fact that im dating the headmaster's son, to get out of class, i'll just have to bear with it" i say as i clench my stomach and sneeze

" alright, " eddie says as he raises his hand in defeat

" great..." i say as i stand up and grab his hand, " help me up please" i say as i look at him

" sure" eddie says as he grabs me by the waist as i wrap my arms around his shoulder

" you need anything to drink, soda, tea, coffee" eddie says as he looks at me

" soda, seriously eddie, nah...but ill take the tea" i say as i take a seat by a bench

" okay, don't move" eddie says as he walks into his dad's office

" if only i could" i say loud enough for him to hear me

5 MINUTES LATTER

" what took you" i say as i look at him

" sorry, had a few problems with the tea maker in the office, here" eddie says as he gives it to me

" thanks" i say as i nod into my sip

" HOT, HOT, HOT" i say as my face scrunches up, as i sit the tea down

" Ha...obviously it's gonna be hot, i just made it" eddie says as he laughs at me

" yeah, now i have a throbbed tongue to prove it" i say as i let out a small chuckle

" you're funny when you're sick" eddie says as he smiles at me

" whatever slimeball" i say as i as i grab the tea and slowly take another sip

" and cute" eddie says almost making me choke on my tea

" Cute," i say as i look at him with a shocked face

" yeah, i mean you're always good looking but you look especially adorable when you're sick" eddie says as he smiles at me

" Why cause i'm not yacking" i say as i sneeze

" yeah that, but also because, it;s surprising to see you act a different way than usual"

" What do you mean, im still the same patricia, just sick, on the other hand, you calling me cute and adorable, what's that about, you never called me that, plus those words are a bit girly" i say as i as look at him

" i know, kinda surprised myself," eddie says as he chuckles

" well, im allowed to take a day off once in awhile" i say as i smile back at eddie

" yeah, guess i am too" eddie says as he grins at me and touches my arms

" yacker, you're freezing" eddie says as he looks at me

" yeah, i've been warmer" i say as i sip the last remains of my hot tea

" here" eddie says as he takes his sweater and puts it on me

" no...take it, you'll get sick, and trust me i don't want to be catering to you, i have a life" i say as give it back to him

" yacker, you're first insult of the day, i'm shocked, you must be getting better" eddie says with a sarcastic tone

" Ha, ha ,ha,...no " i say mocking him

( BRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGG GGG) the bells rings

" UGHHHHHH, stupid bell" i say as i roll my eyes knowing that me and eddie's conversation is not over

" aww don't be a baby yacker, come on or we'll be late" eddie says as he wraps his arm around waist and i wrap my arm around his shoulder as we make our way to class for the longest most aggravating day ever, well...at least i have eddie, not that i'd ever admit it to him


	7. One of the boys

One of the boys

Patricia's p.o.v : " ahhh, i'm so excited for the basketball competition today, first prize winner's win's a new computer with a 200 dollar gift certificate to any place in the uk, how awesome is that i know, we're going up against isis house they might be tough and strong, but hey anubis house is filled with competitive and spirited students, this should be a cake, i want that computer and i will do anything to get it, after my computer got stolen last year i had to use eddie's i know were a couple, but we don't have to share everything, i need privacy"

" Okay, guys this game is really important, now i know we're going up against isis house and there basically machines but hey we got spirit, what's better than that plus, I WANT THAT COMPUTER" i say as i look at eddie alfie, jerome and fabian

" uhhh, excuse me, the computer is for the everyone not just you yacker, plus you can just use mine, what's the big deal" eddie says as he looks at me

" please, you're computer is so slow, it takes 5 minutes to load the internet, like seriously you really need to get your computer fixed, anyway guys get out there and good luck" i say as i pat eddie on the back

"w..w..w...wait" fabian says as he tugs on my arm

" What" i say as i look at fabian freeze at my tone. his hand start to shake as he turns around to see the crowd getting excited as there about to play. he then starts to shake his head in denial. " Fabian, what is it are you okay" i say as touch his shoulder. "no...no...no...i can't do this, what was i thinking" fabian says as he paces back and forth as he shakes his head

" WHAT" i say with anger in my voice. " i'm sorry, but you're gonna have to play" fabian says as he looks at me. " what's happening dude" eddie says as he walks up to me and fabina " he's out, i'm in" i say as i as i gave fabian the clipboard and the whistle. " What, why dude, we need you" eddie says as he looks at fabian. fabian just shakes his head and walks and sit's by the bleachers

" great, now we'll have to forfeit" eddie says as he looks at me. "uhh, no, i'm playing, were winning that computer, if it's the last thing we do" i say as i walk over to the boys. "wait" eddie says as he grabs my arm. " What" i say as i raise my eyebrow. " you'll get hurt, like you said the isis boy's are tough and strong, you can't play" eddie says quickly regret his decision to speak in the first place. " Excuse me" i say as i cross my arms. " Okay, that came out wrong, i didn't mean it like that, i just don't want to see you get hurt" eddie says as he touches my arm. " oh please, whatever" i say as i make my way to the boys

" okay, guys fabian's out and i'm in" i say as i look at them

" WHAT" alfie and jerome says as they look at me

" What, just because i'ma girl doesn't mean i can't play, sexsist much" i say as roll my eyes at all three of them

" okay, lets do this" alfie says as he walks over to me. as the game starts i begin to get excited, _" We're so gonna win this" _i think to myself as the basketball is thrown in the air. when it is thrown i jump as high as i can and end up getting it, i dibble it down the court and i almost make the shoot, before someone blocks me. " EDDIE" i say as i throw the ball to him. but of course he drops it idiot "ugh, Focus" i say as i snap my fingers in front of his face " sorry" eddie says as he looks at me " patraica's open's throw it to her" alfie yells to jerome not knowing that we were still playing basket ball. As jerome throws the ball i catch it and make it to the basket and shockingly i make the basket " yeahhhhhhhh" i yell as i high five alfie and jerome while i give eddie a glance. " okay, guys it;s 3-5 this is a 20 point game if we just hold out we can actually do this" i say as we huddle, " Eddie, think you can actually catch the ball this time" i say as i give him a stern look " yeah, just pass it to me" eddie says as he looks at me. " okay, break" i say as all our arms go up as we go back to the game.

when the the referee throws the ball, the other team gets it, which caused me go after it, when i go after it, i end up getting the ball, but a guy pushes me down on the floor, causing a loud thump. "HEY" i say as i give the guy a stern look. " YACKER" eddie says as he runs to my side " that really hurt, it was that idiot's fault" i say as i hold my side and limp over to the bleacher as i give the guy a deathly look. " patricia, are you okay to play the next quarter" fabian says only worried about him having to play. " fabian, why would you ask that, of course she can't, here" eddie says as he gives me an ice pack. " thanks" i say as i nod at him. " What happened" alfie and jerome say as they run up to me. " she's injured" eddie says as he sits by me as he grabs my hand. " WHAT, PATRICA YOU HAVE TO PLAY" alfie says as he looks at me. " guys give her some room, please" eddie says as he gives alfie and jerome a stern look. " that's it, we'll have to forfeit" fabian says with disappointment. "NO, are you crazy, fabian you're going to have to play" i say as i look at him " no...i cant play, im not..." fabian says as he looks at me. " fabian come on,,,you're our only help, you have to play, i want that computer" i say as i look at fabian " patricia forget about the computer" fabian says as he looks at me. " i can't believe you're giving up on me, especially you fabian" i say as i look at him " whatever, ill just play,come on guys" i say as i try to get up

" patricia, are you insane, you're not playing, you're hurt" eddie says as he looks at me. " well you know what they say, no pain no game" i say as try to get up but i fall down. " look at you, you can barely stand up, no way are you playing" eddie says as he grabs my arm and pulls me down. " Stop treating me like a child, i want to play" i say as i huff in frustration. "What's the matter with you, why are you acting like this" eddie says as he looks at me. " like i said i want that computer and i'll do anything to get it" i say as i tremble in pain. " you can cut the act patricia, this isn't about a computer, i know that much" eddie says with a stern look on his face. as he holds on to my side, i want to scream at him for being an idiot, how could he say that about me, telling me i can't play just because i'm a girl, how could he. " you really are an idiot" i say as i shoot him a devious look. " What did i do that was so wrong patricia, i don't get it, im trying to help you, and this is how you repay me" eddie says now frustrated. " do you forget that fast, maybe i should spell it out for you" i say as i raise my voice " well at least i would know why you were mad at me" eddie says as he raises his voice as well. " How could you say that, saying i can't play because i'm a girl, that's so sexsist eddie, for you're information i use to play football on the boy's team 2 years ago, and i hated it i was bullied all the time, and constantly reminded that since i was a girl i wasn't good enough to play" i say as tears start to build up. " patricia, i didn't" eddie says as he touches my shoulder " of course you didn't, you're clueless as always, people would always say, ohh she's a girl she can't play , she can't do that, it made me want to rip there heads off" i say as i look on the floor.

" And then you, saying those things about me, how could you eddie" i say as a tear flows down my check. "i'm sorry patrica, why didn't you tell me" eddie says as he looks at me. "because, i actually thought you would be mature enough to not use the gender card against me, but i guess i was wrong," i say as try to cover my face so he doesn't see me cry " patricia,listen to me" eddie says as he lifts my head up. " What i say as tears flow down my face". " you were awesome out there, and it was incredibly stupid to say that to you, i didn't mean it, i would never hurt you intentionally, you blew my mind out there" eddie says as he wipes the tears from my face. " you're just saying that, whatever" i say as i look at him. " no, i'm not, you were great out there i'm serious" eddie says as me he brings my lips to his. At first i resist but then i give in, my cheeks start to turn bright red as he kisses me, making me feel all mushy inside, he then breaks the kiss and hugs me as he whispers "i'm sorry" in my ear making me hug him tighter.


	8. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

Patricia's p.o.v : " if i were asked a question about the most attractive thing about eddie, i would probably say his lips, okay before you judge me,i know there are lot's of attractive parts of a guy but i just happen to find eddie;s lips unbelievably soft and they have such a nice shape..." not that id ever admit it but still...

" yacker, truth or dare" eddie says as he grins at me, im screwed either way, if he asked me to do a dare i know he would pick something absolutely horrid and if i pick truth i might have to admit something i don't want to...nah what do i have to lose, i'll pick truth

"Truth" i say quickly silencing everyone in the room

" okay, what;s the most attractive thing about me" eddie says as he smile forms from the corners of his mouth, he know's he;s got me. when he ask the question i'm unable to speak i just look at eddie with him a blank expression on my face. "w...w...w...what" i say choking on my words. " what's wrong yacker...cat got your tongue speak" eddie says as he smiles. he just loves seeing me in uncomfortable situation. " im, not answering that" i say as i look at him

" fine, your choice, i dare you to eat a bucket of spinach, while singing the american national anthem" eddie says with a smirk

" WHAT, THAT'S NOT FAIR I DON'T LIVE IN AMERICA SO HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT" i say now yelling

" AND SPINACH, YOU KNOW I HATE SPINACH IT'S THE WORST VEGETABLE ON THIS PLANET" i say as i huff in frustration

" too bad, get your stomach and lungs ready, you'll need it" eddie says as he brings the bucket of spinach in front of me with a spoon, As i look at the spinach i quickly regret my decision of not taking truth, as i look over the bucket i see a pound full of green stings with onions, a despicable vegatable that should be shunned to the entire human race sitting right in front of me, i realize i can't do it as my insides start to get mushy i feel like puking"

" okay, ill answer the truth one, just get that abomination of a vegatable out of here" i say as i my face beings to turn green

" Ha... i knew you couldn't do it" eddie says as he smiles at me

" Whatever" i say as i roll my eyes at him

" like i said before, what;s the most attractive, thing about me, and this time you cant back out, unless you're chicken" eddie says as he starts to make chicken sounds

" IM NOT CHICKEN" i say as i give him a stern look, as the room gets silent i feel the pressure setting on me, "_ oh, god, this can't happen" _i think to myself as i look around the room hoping that some unknown force would end this game of truth or dare peacefully

" uh...tick, tock yacker" eddie says as he smiles at me

" Shut it, im thinking" i say as i look at him

" well, maybe you need an all- access pass" eddie says as he gets closer to me

" What are you doing" i say as i look at him

" giving you a better look...better" eddie says as he smiles at me. he's sitting so close, i can feel his breath on my cool skin, it makes me shiver, as i look in his eyes, my palms start to sweat, and i start to breath heavier, he's making me soo nervous, i hate it,

" your...your...lips" i say quickly as i look away

" really, would have never took you as a lip person" eddie says as he smiles at me

" Shut it slimeball" i say as i look at him. just then eddie kisses me, making me melt from his warm breath making contact with my cool skin, butterflies begin to flap viciously in my stomach, as my knees start to get weak

" How, was that" eddie says as he smirks at my blankless expression, all i do is nod my head like i was just put under a spell by his kiss.

" really, that good, maybe we should try it again" eddie says as he takes his thumb and runs it down my lips as he moves in for another kiss

" uh no" i say as i break free from his kissing spell and push him away

" it's your time truth or dare" i say with a devious smile

" dare" eddie says clearly not knowing the mistake he just made

" i dare you to eat a bucket of spinach, while singing the american national anthem, oh and no puking, get your stomach and lungs ready you'll need" i say mocking as i get the spinach and a spoon

" tushay yacker, tushay" eddie says as he smiles at me, if only he knew what he was in for ...

**A/N: hey guys i just wrote this from an idea i had i don't know if it's any good i literally write what pops up in my mind so bare with me. thanks for reading and every comment counts i read all of them and i really like the response thanks peeps you're awesome more peddie one-shots to come thank you and enjoy :) **


	9. Sunday morning date

Sunday Morning Date

Patricia's p.o.v: im soooo bored, it's a sunday, one of the most relaxing days of the week but also the most boring, and annoying day because all the shops, and stores are ether closed or close at 12:20, ughhh, sunday i love you but seriously ugghh, maybe i could go on a walk with slimeball i don't know, he's probably still sleeping, try lazy much, he once slept all day, he literally slept from 7:00 am to 9:30 pm i mean who does that, i literally thought he died, anyways time to start my day, ughhh boring sundayyy, WHYYYYYY.

" eddie" i say as i bang on the door. At first he doesn't respond he just moans, like i even know what he is saying, after 2 minutes of waiting for him to open the door. i took matters into my own hands. "Eddie i'm coming in" i say as i open the door and walk in. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" eddie moans as i walk in. when i walk in i see eddie with his shirt off with his sheets almost on the floor along with the fact that, it smells horrible in there i almost choked ughhh, do i have to do everything. "get up" i say as i pull the remaining sheets of his body and open the curtains letting some light in , i was actually shocked at how dark it was in the room, even in the middle of the day, well it was a gloomy day so...yeah. " Morning to you to yacker" eddie says sarcastically as he stands up, he has bed head hair, along with that fact that he only slept without a shirt, he even looks amazing straight out of bed, seriously, do you know how long it takes me to look the way i do every day, yeah it's a lot of work i just don't wake up looking like this, curse him for have sex god features ughh. " get dressed because me and you are going on a date" i say as i turn on his light. " a date, at 11:30 am, seriously yacker...wait isn't it sunday why are we going on a date on sunday" eddie says as he quickly makes up his bed then grabs a towel,some clothes, along with a toothbrush.

when eddie comes back he's wearing sweat shirt along with sweatpants, and socks with flip flops. " you're wearing that" i say as i give him a disgusted look while i cross my arms, giving him my disappointed look, as i shake my head in shame as i look at my poorly dressed boyfriend. " uhh excuse me, if i didn't wear a suit and tie for our date yacker" eddie says sarcastically as he runs his hand through his dirty blond hair making me secretly melt. " ohh, whatever" i say as i huff in frustration while i sit on his bed waiting for him to get himself ready. " so, what are we doing for our so called date" eddie says as he chuckles at me as he reaches his hand out waiting for me to place my hand in his. " walking, we are going on a walking date" i say as i place my hand in his as he helps me off his bed as we make our way to the lounge area. "woah, woah, woah, stop right there" eddie says as he pulls me back with an " are you kidding me" look on his face as he chuckles at my far fetched idea for our date, " What" i say as i give him a confused look. " uhh, a walking date, wait...can walking even be romantic" eddie says, clueless as ever, ughh eddie is so retarded at times, " yes, a date can consist of anything, you only need yourself and a significant other, then boom it's a date" i say as i look at him. "uh significant other" eddie says as he raises his eyebrow as he cross his arms showing his muscular tone ughhh, he's soo gorgeous i hate it. " you know what i mean slimeball" i say as i smile at him as i place my hand in his as our fingers intertwine. " lets go" i say as we walk out the door hand in hand

when we go outside i smile at the sky, it's gray and dark just the way i like it, "it's so cool out here" i say as i look at the gray, gloomy, foggy, and slightly transparent. " uh..yeah if you like cold, and depressing weather" eddie says sarcastically as he smirks at me forming a slime to spread across my face. " i wanna show you something" i say as i look up at him as i tug on his sweatshirt, " really" eddie says as a grin starts to form from his lips as he looks at me leaning in for a kiss. " thats not what i meant" i say as i look at him " but i'll take it" i whisper as i grab his neck and bring his lips to mine. as we broke apart he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as i wrapped my arm around his waist. i smiled at his spontaneous cute gestures. " so what do you want to show me" eddie says as he smiles down at me making me blush a bit, but i didn't show it, i don't blush especially around eddie, he'll think i'm nervous when i'm around him, i am but ill never let him know that i am.

" this way" i say as i make our way to the woods. as we walk around the woods the trees amaze me, i don't usually get a chance to take in nature soo this was a good opportunity, to take it all in, especially with the smell of rain entering my nose it was perfect. "woah" i say as i look at the tree's reaching to the sky, the way the rain is dripping off the gigantic tree's it's amazing, " what, what's happening" eddie says as his osirian instincts kick in as he looks at me with confusion. " calm down osirian" i say as i pat his back and continue walking. "oh...sorry" eddie says as he looks down at me. " i only say woah because the woods are amazing,and the rain smells insanely good" i say as i close my eyes and take in a whiff of the rain, and this is my favorite part" i say as i grab eddie's hand and run to the middle of the woods. " now i really don't do rainbows, but this is insane, take a look at this" i say as i point to the gigantic rainbow starting a bit to the left and ending at the school. it consist of green,red,violet, and a mixture of bluish yellowish colors. " woah" eddie says as he looks at the rainbow in amazement. " i know right" i say as i turn my head side way to get the full effect of the rainbow that's occurring. " how'd you find this place" eddie says as he turns his attention to me. " on a sibuna night out last year, i use to come here everytime it rained which was rarely so" i say as look at eddie trying to not get all mushy on him here. " cool, ohh we should get going, i'm starving" eddie says as he grabs my hand. " yeah, i forgot that you didn't eat" i say as we make our way back to anubis house hand in hand...


	10. Driving lessons

Driving lesson

Eddie waved the silver keys in front of his red head girlfriend, just looking at his face Patricia knew what was coming next. "No...absolutely not, i'm putting my foot down" Patricia said with a mouth full of food. "Come on yacker, just one lesson im a really good driver, trust me" eddie say's while laying a hand on her shoulder. Patricia quickly swallowed her food in disgust as she got up."No you're not, remember last time, you drove on the right lane, we almost got killed" Patricia says wiping the remains of her muffin with the back of her hand. "I didn't know, you british people have weird customs when it comes to driving" eddie says shaking as he remembers the past experience. "No means no eddie, i'm not doing it" Patricia says as she passes him. "So it's a yes then" eddie said with a small grin causing Patricia to turn around. " didn't you hear what I said doofus, I said no" Patricia says, pointing her finger at him. 'Fine, don't learn from me , and don't learn how to drive" eddie says as he starts walking away. Patricia quickly came to her senses after thinking about her options. A.) Eddie could teach her, or B.) She'd have to learn from some creepy old guy.

"Eddie, i've changed my mind, you can teach me how to drive" Patricia says walking over to her dirty blonde boyfriend. "I knew you'd come to your senses yacker, let's go" eddie said while wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Patricia quickly put her hand on the gear stick while looking at eddie for instructions. "What now" Patricia said looking around the let out a small chuckle as he instructed Patricia, "you have it in park yacker, you have to put the car in drive, here" eddie said as he put his hand on top of her's gently guiding her "Up and over". Patricia exhaled deeply trying to get rid of the butterflies viciously flapping in her stomach from his touch. "Okay" Patricia says as she closed her eyes for a second before she slowly backed out. Patricia knee started to shake causing eddie to lay a hand on her thigh and squeezing it while smiling at her letting her know she's doing fine. She quickly drove around the parking lot a few times before parking.

"I taught you well yacker" eddie says before getting out of the car. "Taught me, please all you did was distract me, I could barely concentrate" Patricia sneered as she walked over to eddie. "You looked fine to me" eddie says slipping his arm around her waist. "Well, i wasn't and it was because of you weasel" patricia smiled as she playfully pushed him with her hips. " What did i do" eddie said trying to act innocent. " How could i concentrate when you touch me on my thigh, you know thats my sweet spot, and i didn't notice till now but you purposely left you're hair messy, you know i like when you're hair is messy". " So i made you nervous yacker" eddie says turning patricia around and leaning her against the car with a sinful grin across his face getting closer. Patricia's eye's met his they quickly moved to his lips she couldn't take it any more, she quickly grabbed the back of his head and brought her lips to his, eddie's hands quickly slid down lower from her waist as the kiss deepened patricia's butt accidently sounded the car alarm causing her and eddie to jump. Patricia pressed the car alarm button. " So, next week, same thing" eddie whispered causing chills to go up her spine." only if i get rewarded" patricia says with a smile on her face, " and what did you have in mind" eddie says wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You're lips" patricia says causing a grin to appear on his face. " that can be arranged" eddie says as the walk back to the house. To patricia learning how to drive was no longer an issue.


	11. Babby sitting job

Babysitting job

Patricia spotted eddie by his locker, she was ready for the kill with her arms crossed and her foot vigorously tapping on the polished floor there's no telling what she would do to her dirty blond boyfriend because she had to...BABYSIT. "EDDIE" the red head screamed walking over to him. "Good morning to you to yacker, had a good night" eddie says sarcastically patricia's eye started to twitch with anger from even looking at him, she imagined him being permanently paralyzed from the red and heated lazers she was mentally throwing at him with her eye's. "did i tell you how beautiful and pulsating you're eyes are when you're mad" eddie says slowly inching toward his furious redhead girlfriend while placing his thumb on her flushed cheek trying to get a better look. "unless you want your thumb to be ripped from your hand i suggest you move it Now" patricia said as she pushed him away from her. "And you said we were going to babysit tonight because, I had plans tonight wesal" patricia says as she furrowed her eyebrows. "like what yacker, exactly look we need the money if we want to save up for college" eddie says as he closes his locker. as much as patricia hated to admit it he was right college was a lot of money, more money that she and eddie had put together. "ugh, fine how much money are we talking here". "200, each" eddie says with a grin on his face. "woah 200 pounds each who are we babysitting blue ivy" patricia says with a smile on her face

" HA, i wish, i bet jay-z and beyonce's house is insane" eddie says while placing an arm around patricia. " i know right just think about the killer party we could have there" patricia says causally wrapping an arm around eddie's waist as they make there way to class.

night time

patricia and eddie pull up to the henderson's apartment room 218. "uh hello, anyone there" patricia said knocking on the door. " YACKER" eddie whispered loudly giving her a stern look. "WHAT" patricia says with an annoyed look. both patricia and eddie freeze when the door open. "oh hello" a young women says with a sparkling green dress on and a strong smell of desperation making patricia sneeze. "oh hi, uh we're here to babysit" eddie says looking around awkwardly not unsure if there in the right place. "oh yes, come on in" the lady says as she opened her door even more for patricia and eddie to walk in. " jason, katie, say hi" the young women said with a smile. " HI" the kids said softly with a small smile on there face. " hey guys" eddie says with a stupid smile making patricia wanna barf. " yeah what he said" patricia said quickly scratching the back of her head. eddie sneaked a stern look at patricia before looking back at the kids. "okay, so have there schedule for the night on the refrigerator, if you have any problems just call me okay guys" the young women says looking at both eddie and patricia. " yup, you're kids are in safe hands miss" patricia says with her fakest smile. "great, so um i gotta go, jason, katie give mommy a kiss " the young women says walking over to her kids as they plant a kiss on each cheek. " okay,bye" the young women says as she closes the door behind her. After a few minutes of silent and awkward glances between them eddie soon spoke up.

"sooo, what do you guys wanna do first" eddie says as he looks at the kids. "momey said to look on the list" the kids said in unison as they point to it. patricia quickly grabs the list and looks at it making her laugh at it immediately." HA,she's kidding right,you seriously have to have your whole night scheduled, and you have to be in your pj's at 7:30, ha scratch that, we're watching a movie with popcorn, movie butter flavored, soda, and...sour gummy worms,come on pick a movie and pop it in" patricia says taking three movies out of her bag. "Me and eddie will pop the popcorn" patricia says taking a box of popcorn out of her bag, eddie quickly followed her to the kitchen. "Yacker, what are you doing" eddie says grabbing her arm. 'Uhh about to pop some popcorn, what of it weasel: patricia says putting the bag in the microwave. " No, not that, i mean we have a schedule to follow yacker we should respect the mother's wishes" eddie says running his hand through his hair. " since when did you respect people's wishes,and did you see the list, eddie, it sucks, ugh come on eddie they'll love it, it's better than having story time from 7:15-7:45" patricia says while taking the hot popcorn from out the microwave and into a bowl. "yeah, now that i think about it that it lame" eddie says as they walk back to the kids. "okay the popcorn is popped, here yeah go" patricia said handing them the popcorn along with a large can of peach tea and two small bags of sour gummy worms and putting her hair into a large bun while kicking off her converse . "thanks" the kids said in unison with a smile on there faces.

by the time the movie was over, both jason and katie were sound asleep and both patricia and eddie did not dare to wake them up. "so what should we do now" patricia says looking over at eddie. "well, lets see, they had there fun, now it's time to have our's" eddie says with a grin on his face. " i'm not making out with you" patricia said while crossing her arms staring directly at the tv avoiding eye contact. "please yacker, you know you want to, we haven't kissed all day" eddie said with a smile on his face. " ugh, you're disgusting there are kids around" patricia says as she rolls her eyes at her dirty blonde boyfriend."And i'm pretty sure you're missing my lips wayy more than i'm missing your's and thats a fact" patricia chuckled as she looked over at eddie. "oh please yacker, how could you resist, i'm an awesome kisser" . " Ha, you wish slimeball, you're all right" patricia said with a small smile planted on her face. " wanna bet" eddie said walking over to patricia only inches apart. patricia's eye's moved from eddie's eye's to his lips in an instant as he moved even closer patricia's breath began to shortened eddie had a small grin on his face as he moved in even closer so close that there lips were touching patricia took one last glance into eddie's eye's before giving in. patricia grabbed the back of eddie's neck pulling him in eddie's hand ran gently through patricia's hair before finding her black scrunchie and undoing her bun letting her hair perfectly fall down around her shoulders. "eddie quickly pulled back taking a look into her sparkling green eye's. " whose average now" eddie whispered making patricia shiver. " shut up" patricia says going back in wrapping an arm around his neck. Eddie's hand slowly slid down to patricia's butt as there kiss got deeper. "uhhh, what are you doing" katie says scaring both eddie and patricia.  
" uhhh, just checking her uhh uhh temperature yup, right patricia". "uhhh yeah my temperature" patricia said grabbing her scrunchie from eddie and quickly putting her hair back into the bun

patricia quickly checked the time. " oh crap it's 9:00, your mom comes home in 10 minutes, wake up you're brother and put on your pj's". " But where supposed to.." patricia quickly cut her off. " yeah,unless you want your mom to scream at you i suggest you get in your pj's now ." patricia says waking jason up. " eddie quick the couch" patricia say's pointing to it. " ha look at your face, you have lipstick on your face i'll get it" patricia says with a smile on her face. "here" patricia says as she takes her thumb and slowly wipes it off of eddie's mouth.  
"thanks" eddie said with a smile on his face. "So it was a tie then...right" eddie whispered in her ear making her weak in the knees but she stood her ground. "Well talk about it later right now we have to get this place cleaned up before Jason's and Katie mother comes home and kills us and most importantly, we don't get our money" patricia says as she straightens the couch. Katie and jason soon walk out of the there bedroom with there pj's on as they quickly spray febreeze getting rid of the popcorn smell. "30 seconds in counting" jason yells causing patricia to quickly move the popcorn from the floor to under the couch. As they all scrambled to get living room in a tidy condition in the last few seconds, key's started to jingle causing them to freeze. " Hello, i hope my kids were good" the lady said as she walked into the house. "uhhh, yeah they were like little angels" eddie says with a thumbs up and a smile on his face. " well,katie, jason time for bed, say goodnight to patricia and eddie". " night" the kids said with a small smile on there faces as they head to bed. "Here is your money, 200 pounds each" the women said passing them the money. " awesome" eddie said with a smile on his face as they head for the door. "you can baby sit anytime" the women said as she walked over to the couch as she spotted the popcorn. " ummm why is there popcorn under my couch" the lady said with a suspicious look on her face. " ummm, i don't know, Well we really gotta go bye" patricia says grabbing eddie by the arm and quickly running out. " okay that was too close" patricia said as they make a run for it to eddie's car. " i know, maybe babysitting isn't the best" eddie says with a chuckle. " uhh you think" patricia says giving him a " i told you so " look before driving off


End file.
